


Covered in You

by multilingualism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/pseuds/multilingualism
Summary: Hermione and Severus are ready to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Covered in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> For my friend, Viridiantly, who has been a bright spot in a tough time 🥰🥰🥰 Thank you for all of your support and beta'ing and cat pics!

Hermione was bored. She hated these work events with a fiery passion that had yet to be matched. There was too much posturing and even more drinking. Still, Hermione could not help but be bolstered by the presence of her husband, who was just across the room from her.

She caught Severus’s eye and he gave her a little wave, very obviously not paying attention to whatever one of her coworkers was telling him. Hermione gave her own little wave in return before excusing herself from an unusually dull conversation.

“I think my husband needs me,” she said, more than a little thrilled to use him as an excuse. She also loved calling him by that title, even after several years of marriage. He was _hers_. _Forever_. “Carol is probably talking about her Pomeranian again.”

And everyone nodded and laughed even though they were not any better.

* * *

Severus watched his wife approach him from across the room. She was gorgeous in her red dress that danced along her body with every step. He loved Hermione so much it ached, even after all those years.

At first Severus had been hesitant to even participate in a long-term relationship, thinking himself too closed-off and untrusting, but Hermione had shown him just how wonderful letting himself be vulnerable was. Now he could not wait to share the rest of himself, and his life, with her.

“Let’s ditch this place,” she whispered into his ear.

“Really?” he said, turning to look down into her deep brown eyes, which were so full of love and warmth for him. “But the party’s barely begun.”

“I know, but I am horny and ovulating.”

Severus’s eyes widened. “Alright. I’ll get my coat.”

* * *

After making up a thin excuse and beating a hasty retreat, the couple Apparated home. Shedding layers up the stairs, they finally made it to their bedroom. Hermione looked at him hungrily but he held her at bay.

“Not yet,” he whispered into her ear before cupping her breast.

Hermione moaned in a kind of sing-song which was music to his ears. He ripped down one strap of her bra, followed by the other. Severus undid the clasp with a practiced hand revealing her gorgeous, round breasts. In the cold evening air, they hardened instantly.

Severus gave her a gentle push toward the bed, which she laid down upon, gazing up at him all the while and looking utterly pleased with herself. She was almost entirely naked now, save for her black satin and lace panties. His wife was _gorgeous_. And he was going to wipe that smug expression from her face.

He straddled her on the bed, pushing her arms above her head. He held her wrists in one hand while he began peppering featherlight kisses on her face and neck. In no time Severus found the spot that drove her absolutely wild and soon enough she was squirming under him.

Severus was drunk with power and he had hardly begun.

* * *

Before they had started dating, Hermione would not have expected Severus Snape, of all people, to be so skilled at undoing her, but undone she was. She closed her eyes against the sensory overload but it was of little use. His grip tightened around her wrists when his lips left the curve of her neck. She missed their absence sorely, but she soon felt hot breath over her right nipple. Hermione opened one eye just in time to see him pull it into his mouth.

She moaned and squirmed even harder, a jolt of heat racing straight to her core. And lest her other breast grow lonely, he brought up his free hand to mimic the path of his tongue, drawing slow circles before pinching with either teeth or finger.

“Is that too much?” he breathed into her ear.

Hermione did not know how to respond. His efforts were currently driving her mad but there was also no way in Hell she wanted him to stop. So, she shook her head.

“Is that so?” he said with a little chuckle. “In that case…”

Severus let go of her wrists and used his now free hand to rub her clit. Hermione moaned and danced her hips away from his dexterous fingers.

“What?” he asked, a devilish grin curling his lips. “I thought it wasn’t too much.”

“Fingers--Too sensitive--” Hermione panted.

“I know; I love that about you. But, say no more.”

And just like that, his fingers were gone. But then they were replaced by his tongue. Hermione had spoken--or rather, _moaned_ \--too soon. She tried to maneuver away but he gripped her firmly, a large hand holding her hip in place. His tongue tracing his name over her clit might have been enough to send her over the edge, if his other hand weren’t also pumping two fingers in and out of her at a relentless pace, of course.

Her desire coiled deep inside of her, curling tighter and tighter in on itself, until she worried she might snap. But then all of that built-up pressure released and she came hard, writhing against his solid grip, her hands grasping uselessly at the bedsheets. She gazed down at him over the peaks and valleys of her body and he looked back up at her, still looking entirely devilish.

“Sorry, did I go a bit overboard?” His face was slick with her.

“No,” Hermione said. “I think that was the right amount.”

“Good,” he responded, “Because I’m not done yet.”

* * *

Severus made his wife come two more times, each successive orgasm more adorable than the last. He loved how responsive she was to his touch, just as he loved that she was all his. Hermione, his darling wife. He kissed her on the mouth, feeling that need to be entwined with her growing ever stronger.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“Of course,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “We’ve talked about this. We’re ready to take this step.”

“I love you,” he said, now fully naked, covering her body with his and aligning himself with her entrance.

“I love you too,” she said, when he slid in. “You’re going to make a great dad, Severus.”

“I don’t know about that,” he responded. Severus figured if he were a better father, he would be imagining what it would be like to finally meet their child, but instead all he could think about was how warm Hermione felt wrapped around him and how he would love to ravage her all night, if she would only let him.

But she also seemed somewhat preoccupied as she made breathy little moans with his every thrust. She had crossed her tiny cold feet around his bare bottom but Severus grabbed her thigh and pushed it closer to her chest, allowing himself to go even deeper. Hermione smiled at this change in angle and dug her fingers into his back.

* * *

Hermione liked missionary as much as the next person, but she also liked to take the reins sometimes and with a couple of gentle nudges, she got Severus onto his back. The second they were apart was pure agony but when they had connected once more, she began riding him with fierce determination.

Severus’s face was contorted with pleasure, which only encouraged her to go faster. But Severus had other plans and he managed to get one of his long and skilled fingers at the apex of her thighs, inevitably slowing her pace even if it increased her pleasure. Hermione knew he wanted to prolong this moment between them for as long as possible.

She keened loudly at the stimulation on her now over-stimulated clit. “Sev-er-uuus.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Hermione groaned and moaned in response.

With a little negotiation from their limbs, they were able to change positions once more, such that Hermione was now on all-fours while Severus stood on the floor beside their bed. Hermione appreciated the gesture, because he knew how much she loved doing it this way, even if he did not like being unable to see her face.

So, Hermione savored the moments where she could feel both of his hands on her breasts and his deep moans in her ear. This position also caused the most delicious friction and Hermione could feel her pleasure growing and tightening once more.

“Severus. Bed. Now,” she said when she neared that precipice.

Even though her instructions were less than clear, Severus did as was asked of him so that they were face-to-face again. He smiled broadly before ravaging her pulse point with nibbles and pinching her nipples.

“Ah, ah, aaah.”

She came with a moan, her walls clamping around him, eliciting his own ejaculation. He was trying to kiss her mouth, but at the height of his ecstasy his lips were landing closer to her chin. Hermione did not care one bit and pulled him close, enjoying the sensation of his cock twitching and him spilling his seed into her.

They lay like that for a while, breathing heavy and basking in the afterglow of sex with someone who knew the worst and best parts of you and still loved you anyway. Eventually, however, Severus had to pull out and when he did, Hermione could feel a dribble of semen escape.

“Why did you want to end on missionary?” Severus asked, when he had rolled off of her onto his back.

“It’s the best position to conceive in,” Hermione responded, matter-of-factly.

“I don’t think that’s been scientifically proven,” he retorted before kissing her on the nose.

“Well, we’ll have to conduct a double-blind experiment and find out.”

Severus chuckled. “How would that even work?”

“I have no idea. I just wanted to hear you laugh.”

“Mission accomplished,” he said, rolling onto his side to face her. “I love you, Hermione.”

Hermione rolled over too. “I love you, Severus.”


End file.
